Family: Past and Present
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: Oneshot: Little Arwen gets lost outside her home. A mysterious elf rescues her, and Elrond lays some unresolved issues from his past to rest. This idea was thought of by Myth Queen, and we both wrote our own interpretation of it. Feel free to have a look at her story.


**Family; Past and Present.**

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations mentioned in this story belong to JRR Tolkien._

Arwen Undomiel, the twelve-year-old daughter of Lord Elrond, wandered the halls of Imladris aimlessly. Her parents had been busy all afternoon, making plans for the arrival of King Thranduil from Lasgalen. They had had no time to play with her, and her maid, Nellas, had to help in the kitchens today. Young Arwen's usual solution to this type of loneliness would be to seek out her brothers, however they were not at home in Imladris, and had not been home for, in Arwen's perspective, a _very_ long time! Elladan and Elrohir had gone to visit their grandparents in Lothlorien, and they planned to be gone all summer. A sad look crossed the elfling's face as she thought about this, and she hugged her doll tighter, sniffling. Birdsong echoed through one of the open windows in the hallway. Arwen decided it was calling her, and made her way into the gardens.

When she got outside, she looked around for the bird, but it was not in sight. Shrugging, Arwen set her doll on the ground, and began to gather flowers. There were many varieties in this part of the garden, and the child planned to take some inside to put in her room. She had an armful of roses, tulips and lilies sometime later, but had not been able to find any snowdrops, her favourite. She pouted: the sun was setting, and Nana always said she had to come indoors at that time of day. Her brow wrinkled as she thought. She _really_ wanted some snowdrops, and she knew that some grew not far from here...Nana wouldn't notice that she was a few minutes late. Nodding resolutely, Arwen walked out of the gardens, into the forest nearby.

She ventured a little way into the woods, but found no snowdrops. Her young mind reasoned that they could not be far from her, and so continued walking, paying little heed to where she was going. She stumbled over a tree-root after some time, and only then did she notice that it was getting dark. She began to feel frightened- the trees appeared menacing in the fading light, and Arwen was not sure of the way home. She looked around, pursing her lips, trying to remember where she had come from. She chose a direction where the trees thinned, thinking home would be that way.

Walking quickly, she found out that her route had led her into a clearing she did not even recognise! The stars were visible in the sky now, and she was getting tired. Eventually, worn out, scared, and missing Nana and Ada, she sat down on a tree-stump, and began to weep. She had almost cried herself to sleep, when she heard a beautiful, sad song drifting through the trees. Arwen thought she must be dreaming, because she had never heard an Elf with a voice like this! She got to her feet, and looked around for the singer. There! She ran forward, hoping this person would help her get home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maglor walked through the forest slowly, enjoying the tranquility of the trees. He often came here, to be close to his former fosterling's home, though he rarely ventured as close to Imladris as he had today. He did not wish any of Elrond's people to discover him, as he doubted he would be welcome. He always entered these woods at night, taking care not to be seen, and would leave at nightfall in a few days, once he had assured himself that Elrond's realm was safe. He knew not why he did this, as the border patrols of Imladris protected the realm well. He did not think on it for too long- searching these woods gave him a sense of purpose, even if his actions were unecessary. It was better than patrolling alongside the Sea constantly. He began singing to fill the silence of the night. It was a song he had composed after he and Elrond had parted ways, back in Himring...Lost in ancient memories, he walked as he sang, not noting where he was going.

The rustling of light, hurried footsteps brought Maglor out of his reverie, and he looked around, startled. The sound was coming _towards_ him! He tensed, unsure who this could be. Surely a guard would not announce their presence this way? He glanced around the clearing he found himself in, warily. Suddenly, he caught sight of his pursuer. It was a tiny figure, an elfling! Maglor shook his head, certain that he must be imagining things. What would an elfling be doing out here unsupervised, at this hour? Nonetheless, he moved towards the little one. It was a little elleth, he noted, perhaps eleven or twelve years old, at most. Raven-haired, with glistening sapphire eyes, and a tear-stained pale face. She looked up at him nervously, her lower lip wobbling.

"Why are you crying, little one?" Maglor asked gently. "Are you lost?"

She nodded, fresh tears falling down her face. Maglor knelt down, and carefully brushed the moisture from her cheeks. She suddenly moved forwards, hiding her face in Maglor's cloak and sobbing. He embraced the child instinctively, noting with alarm how cold she was. He shifted from his kneeling position to a seated one, and pulled the elfling onto his lap. He rubbed her back soothingly, and eventually, the tears stopped. She glanced up at Maglor curiously.

"Who are you?"

Her voice startled him- so musical, so melodic for a child! Who could she be? He frowned, trying to think how to answer her, as he did not want to give away his true name, that he had long since renounced.

"My name is...Mellon, little one."

She giggled. "Your name is 'friend'?"

He nodded solemnly, pleased at having lightened her mood. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled almost reminded him of Elrond...he looked more closely at the child. _Could it be?_ He wondered. He had heard rumours of Elrond's marriage, to his cousin Galadriel's daughter Celebrian, some centuries ago, but knew nothing about any children. He decided to try and ask her.

"Can you tell me your name, little one?"

"My name is Arwen!" she announced proudly.

Maglor smiled. "You seem rather small to be a noble lady, child, but I am sure you will grow into your name."

Arwen nodded sagely. "That's what my brothers say. They're twins, and they always pretend to know more than me. They tease me sometimes, though Ada says they're just trying to be nice." She frowned. "If Elladan and Elrohir want to be nice, why do they have to make fun of me?" She looked at Maglor, a petulant expression on her tiny face.

"Brothers tease each other a lot, Arwen. I imagine they would treat a sister the same way. My brothers played tricks on each other a lot when we were all young." He smiled, remembering happier times.

Arwen stifled a yawn. "You have brothers, Mellon?"

He shook his head. "Not any more. I have not seen any of them for a long time."

Arwen noticed her new friend's expression was sad. She gave him a hug to cheer him up.

"I'm sure you'll see them again someday! Ada had a twin brother too, a long time ago. He hasn't seen him for a long time either, but he says he believes he _will_ see him again, a long long way in the future. I hope so," Arwen yawned, "I'd like to meet Uncle Elros..." Her eyelids fluttered, and she drifted off to sleep in Maglor's arms.

Maglor was blinking back tears and trying to swallow a lump in his throat, overwhelmed with the knowledge that he had been right, that little Arwen was Elrond's child, and he had two sons as well! He sat there for a while, stroking the sleeping child's hair, and thanking the Valar silently that Elrond had found hapiness and a true family, at last.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Some time later, he rose, carrying a still-sleeping Arwen and making his way towards Imladris. The child needed to be brought home, and doubtless her parents had missed her by now. He reached the edge of the forest, and peered into the moonlit gardens. Elves were spread out, some distance apart, obviously searching for Arwen. He waited, concealed in the shadows for a few minutes, before identifying Elrond, making sure no-one else was nearby, steeling himself, and moving towards forwards. Elrond caught sight of him immediately, and his eyes widened. The Peredhil stepped nearer, tentatively, as if he were unsure Maglor was real. His eyes widened further when he saw his daughter, asleep in Maglor's arms.

The Feanorian spoke softly, both because he did not want to wake Arwen, and because he did not want anyone besides Elrond to notice him.

"I came across your little one in the woods. She appeared to be lost, and was upset. I sat with her until she calmed, then brought her back." Maglor's words were whispers- he was unsure how Elrond would react to seeing him, after all this time.

"Thank you," Elrond said fervently, reaching out to take Arwen from Maglor. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. "It is good that you were here again tonight. Had Arwen wandered off when the woods were deserted..."

Maglor blinked. "What do you mean, here _again_? You knew I have been coming here?"

Elrond smiled wryly. "Of course. The sound of your singing makes its way into Imladris proper when the wind is still. I often come out to listen for it, though I doubted you would ever show yourself."

"And I would not have done so, were it not for this little one." Maglor stroked Arwen's dark hair softly. "I was unsure if you would even wish to see me again, after...everything." His eyes were shadowed with dark memories. "You would be within your rights to hate me, Elrond."

Elrond shook his head. "I do not hate you, Maglor. I may have thought I did, once, but I was little more than a child back then, and things have changed." He looked at Maglor intently. "You could stay here, in Imladris, you know," his tone had an edge of hope in it, "I could ensure that none here troubled you. This is a place of peace, and all are welcome. It would be a better life than wandering alone."

Maglor bowed his head. "No, Elrond. My past sins are too great to be overlooked. I made a vow long ago never to dwell among innocents again. My presence here would bring a darkness into your fair valley."

Elrond sighed. "I thought you would answer me that way, but I had to offer. You saved mine- and Elros'- lives once. I simply meant to offer a similar courtesy."

"And I thank you for it, but too much has happened. I cannot start anew, nor ever wash the blood from my hands. If you would give me permission, however...I will visit the woods occasionally, and reminisce about happier times."

Elrond smiled, nodding his agreement. Maglor clasped his shoulder.

"You lead a good, prosperous life now, Elrond. Do not grieve over those who could not remain with you. Rejoice in your family, and treasure every moment with each of them. I will be watching over you, _ion nin_, even if I do not declare my presence. _Namarie._" Maglor slid silently back into the woods.

Elrond held his daughter close, watching until his foster-father was out of sight. Then he turned, and, after alerting the searchers that Arwen hads been found, carried her towards the light of the house, where Celebrian was waiting anxiously.

"Ada?" Arwen said sleepily.

"Yes, Undomiel?"

"Why did you call him 'Maglor'? He told me his name was Mellon." Arwen yawned as she spoke, and looked close to falling asleep again.

Elrond smiled fondly at his little daughter. "Mellon is one of his names, Arwen, for he has always been a friend to me, and my family." Arwen was asleep again before he had finished speaking, however. With an indulgent smile, he carried her to bed. Celebrian joined him a few minutes later, looking immensely relieved.

"Where was she?"

"She wandered out of the gardens and into the woods. She is unhurt. Someone found her and brought her home to us."

Celebrian looked confused. "Who?"

"A friend." Elrond bent down to kiss Arwen's forehead, before placing an arm around his wife's shoulders. "A friend who always takes care of lost elflings."

**The End.**

_AN: A twelve year-old elfling would be the equivalent of a five-year old human, in case anyone was confused about Arwen's behaviour._


End file.
